Melodia Valentine
"Needless fighting only brings ruin." Sister to Stella Valentine, Melodia is a recent recruit to DEF. She did not start out in Team Radiance, but was transferred over after her previous team was mostly annihilated in a disastrous mission. Appearance Melodia has long black hair, which she always keeps tied in a ponytail. She is always seen wearing a black scarf which she wears like a facemask covering the lower half of her face. On her lower arm she wears a pair of wristguards, white with a gold trim, with black guards covering her upper arm. She wears a one piece sleeveless outfit which ends in a long skirt slitted down the side. There is a golden star on the chest and another on the grey sash which she wears wrapped around her waist twice with the second wrapping being diagonal downwards from her waist. On her right leg she wears a dark brown stocking with long white boots on both legs. Post timeskip Melodia's appearance has changed. Her hair has taken on a dark purplish hue, almost beginning to fade into grey, she still however keeps her hair in a ponytail. She has switched from wearing leather to wearing light armour. She is now never seen without her sword sheath and has throwing knives concealed in various places around her person. Personality When not on missions she is fairly laid back and friendly. On missions she is determined and will not stop until the goal is reached. She can cut off her emotions and think objectively to ensure mission completion regardless of the task. She will fight fiercely to defend her comrades and this is the only emotional response she will let through, killing anyone in her way in cold blood. History Similar to Stella, she was broken hearted over the death of her brother, a Kensei. Determined to finish the job he began, she actively sought out December Endspire and eventually found him. Without a word, he turned her into a Kensei and disappeared like the wind, leaving only a slight smile. She joined Team Ouroboros as one of their frontal attackers, and has since learned how to use her ability. However, in their last mission, the Gekijou they were hunting annihilated the majority of them due to their overconfidence and failure to listen to the commander. Shaken by this experience, she was transferred to Team Radiance. While a part of Team Radiance Melodia was initially a part of basic missions to take down hostile Gekijou. These missions were completed successfully as a part of a sub-team within Radiance, the only anomaly being the presence of a young girl that was later adopted by other members of the team. Up to this point Melodia trusted DEF and Janus completely and sought to perform to the utmost of her ability in her missions, following orders to the letter. She and a few others were sent to assassinate terrorists by Janus which caused a moral dilemma for the group, some of them unable to kill their targets and others, like Melodia, trusted in DEF and Janus and were able to carry out the mission. This bedrock of trust in DEF carried her throughout her missions until the rebel organisation Veritas assaulted the headquarters. Melodia did her best to fight the rebels alongside her fellow team members, however this led to a confrontation where a member of Spec Ops, Nite, gave her a task which seemed to be clearly suicidal. The fact that a dangerous, clearly insane man could be held in such regard and trusted by Janus began to crack Melodia's confidence in DEF. Followed by a somewhat transparent propagandistic speech by Janus himself, Melodia finds her trust in DEF near shattered and her loyalities unclear. Plot (ignore) Powers and Abilities 'Etch' The evolved form of her previous ability, cripple. Melodia has focused on expanding her powers and has done so by learning to utilise a variety of marks instead of simply using explosive marks. This training has led to her being able to use the following abilities: Marks: Marks can be placed on either objects or enemies by contact with Melodia. Explosive Mark – 'A bright red mark which expands based on the amount of energy expended to produce it. The power of the explosion depends on the size of the mark. This mark can be detonated remotely or by a second contact to the mark by Melodia, remote detonation requires expenditure of energy, contact does not. - '''Chain Explosion – '''When an explosive mark is detonated, depending on how large the mark is, marks a scaling distance away from the mark will detonate allowing for large chain potential for traps and such, or for an overpowering attack striking multiple points on an enemy. - ' Weapon Imbue - This is a low maintenance ability which Melodia developed for times when she has been forced into close combat. Her blade, Gale, is imbued with an explosive mark and will cause explosions whenever it strikes the enemy. This mark is constantly maintained on the blade as it takes some time to apply it properly. She can also apply a very short duration version of this ability to a weapon which takes almost no time to use, which is suitable for her throwing knives if necessary. Probability Mark – 'This is a small light blue mark which has a different effect depending on who it’s placed on. If placed on Melodia, she will gain ‘super luck’ which is what it sounds like. She will find herself able to evade more easily, will be harder to detect, will have a lower chance for serious injury and will generally have a higher chance for any chances she takes to go well. If it is placed on anyone except Melodia, regardless if they are an enemy or an ally they will be at a disadvantage when fighting Melodia. They will have a higher chance for serious injuries from being struck by her, they will find it harder to hit her and they will find it harder to dodge attacks and will generally have a higher chance for any chances they take to go badly. '''Zone Mark '– This is an invisible mark which can be placed on objects or the environment only. An area encompassed by a number of zone marks becomes a zone. Within a zone the effects of Melodia’s marks intensify, meaning that anyone who fights her within one will be at a massive disadvantage. Her explosions will be more powerful, and the effect of both self and enemy probability marks will rise hugely. While inside the zone she also gains a boost to her base stats. Zones have a constant upkeep, however. If the zone is relatively small, around the size of a large school assembly hall the upkeep will not be noticeable. As the zone scales up from this however the upkeep will gradually sap her energy depending on how large it is. A zone cloaks Melodia’s presence. - 'Teleportation – '''While inside a zone and touching a zone marked object Melodia may teleport within the zone to any other zone marking. This costs little energy if she has time to prepare the ability properly, if it is done instantaneously, in combat for example it would take a much larger amount of energy. ' Equipment: Gale - '''A sword which Melodia picked up while training during the timeskip. It is constantly imbued with her explosive mark and she has trained extensively with it to make sure that she is not at a disadvantage in close combat within or outside one of her zones. '''Throwing Knives - Generally used for setting up zones and teleport markers, though they can be used in combat in a pinch using her weaker explosive imbue. Relationships *(if you want your character to have a past related to another character, please say so here. This is for how your character sees other characters.) Trivia *(Random Trivia, such as favorite colors or foods) Category:Female Category:Kensei Category:Character Category:PC Category:DEF